I'm Sorry
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Carlos did something bad. He's devistated and wants to Apologise to Kendall, though he avoids the blond all day. Will he be forgiven?


Carlos was pacing back and forth in his and Kendall's room. Has been for the past hour. He has been avoiding the tall blond all day, but he knew it was inevitable to avoid him now the day was coming to an end. He had to face him sooner or later. He just preferred it to be much _ much_ later.

He shrieked when the door opened and jumped 5 feet in the air, he turned around, horrified, only to see Logan and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okaaaay... Dinner will be ready in 10." the brunet told him, giving him a funny look.

"O-okay... thanks..." Carlos said, smiling awkwardly.

"You know you gotta tell him sooner or later. Or he'll fin out another way." Logan told him.

"I know." Carlos whined, looking down in shame. "S-send him in? I wanna get it over with..." he mumbled.

"Sure. Good luck." Logan told him and left, leaving the door open a crack.

Carlos bit his lip as he stood there waiting, nervously playing with the sleeves of his sweater. Trying to give himself a pep talk in his mind but he realized he didn't know how, Kendall and Logan, and occasionally James, were the pep talkers, not him!

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you all day." Kendall said with a big smile as he entered and wrapped his arms around the small Latino and pecked his head, "You running form me baby?" he said jokingly, but the smaller boy just stood there, nervously playing with his sleeves, not returning the hug.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, pulling back and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I-I... did something..." Carlos mumbled, and Kendall gave him a 'Go on' look, "B-bad..."

"You? Whatcha do? Tape Bitters while he sings in the shower and send it to The Voice?" Kendall said, trying to get the smaller boy to at least smile or look at him. He succeeded, only barely, as a small giggle left the Latino, but he shook his head.

"N-no, w-worse..." he mumbled sadly.

"Don't tell me you got arrested..." Kendall asked, now getting more worried. He relaxed when Carlos shook his head. "Hey, Look at me, What's wrong?" the smaller boy just stood there, watching his toes.

"Hey..." Kendall lifted his hand and tilted the other's chin up, what he saw broke his heart, the smaller boy's eyes were full of fear and guilt, but worse of all, leaking tears, "Baby? What's wrong? Please talk to me... you're worrying me." he said, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I... I-I... I'm s-so s-so-sorry." he hiccuped.

"For what baby? You didn't do anything." the blond tried to reassure him, but it earned him a sob.

"Y-yes I-I di-did!" the smaller boy cried. The blond pulled him closer.

"Just tell me Carlos." Kendall soothed.

"N-no... y-you'll h-h-hate me..." the smaller boy mumbled/sobbed.

"I could never hate you Carlos. I love you too much for that. I swore that to you on our first date remember?" Kendall reassured him, rubbing his back soothingly, heart racing, what could possibly have his happy-go-lucky and energetic boyfriend so heartbroken? Numerous scenarios ran through his head, but none seemed to fit his boyfriend. Most because he didn't have the anatomy for it.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I- I was just.. and then it just... happened!" the boy sobbed.

"Baby, please, calm down, breathe." Kendall told the Latino, who was an hysteric mess now. And he did, he took deep breaths and slowly but surely calmed down. Once he did, the smaller boy pulled back, the blond giving him a worried look. He turned around and walked to his closet and pulled something out. He walked back to the blond and handed it to him, lip and hands trembling.

The blonde took the bag and gave it a confused look, he glanced at Carlos, who seemed to be starting to break down again. He slowly opened the bag and what was inside, for some reason, made relief wash over him.

"This is why you've been avoiding me all day?" Kendall asked, which earned him a nod, he sighed, "Carlos come here." he dropped the bag and pulled the other close to him. The Latino tensed for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

"Don't scare me like that." the blond told the smaller boy.

"B-b-but I broke your hockey stick..." he mumbled.

"So? They can be replaced." The blond told him.

"N-not when it's signed b-by Mikko Koivu*." the other mumbled.

Kendall sighed, "I'm gonna be honest, I am upset about it." he said, making Carlos tense again, "But," he quickly continued, "I'm glad that you're okay, and no one's hurt." this made the Latino relax again as he looked up, still a little scared, but that disappeared when he saw the blond's gentle smile, "I love you. And that's just a hockey stick." he told the smaller boy, "That's not gonna make me stop loving you." I said and pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips, "Besides, the signature is intact." he smiled, "That's good enough for me."

Carlos felt like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders as he pressed his face against Kendall's chest and held him close, almost crushing Kendall, but the taller held him just as tight.

"And next time Carlos, just come to me. Don't avoid me like that? I thought I did something wrong."

"S-sorry... and I promise, wont be a next time." Carlos promised.

"It's okay Carlos, and I'm sorry, but I _know_ there's gonna be a next time. And I'm perfectly fine with that." the blond smiled.

"I love you." Carlos smiled.

"I love you too." Kendall said and kissed him one more time before they heard Logan come in again to tell them dinner was ready.

* * *

**Just a random one shot that came to mind... hope you enjoyed :)**

*** Okay so I had to look this up and on Wikipedia it says he's the Minnesota Wild Team Captain. If he's not, tell me so and I'll change it(if you can give me the actual one's name) **

**And I got you there didnt I? I know what you all were thinking he did! But it's CARLOS for crying out loud! he'd never do that!  
**


End file.
